A while back
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: It was cool outside as it ought to have been considering it was winter but this was a differently kind of cool.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Bonjour, anyone who cares to read this. :) I know you all probably don't care what the hell I say here as it probably pertains to nothing in the story because I always write the first A.N./ beforehand because I write as I go along and don't plan anything. That was a run on sentence and let's get going to the story. :)

_December 5, 1982_

It was cool outside as it ought to have been considering it was winter but this was a differently kind of cool. It was a kind of synthetic cool. Like a cool where you know something really bad was going to happen.

He ignored it though and continued on watching the cameras. Sometimes it was so boring serving L. He was just a tyke now and honestly he was way past the stage of destroying everything. He barely had to watch him now that he started the orphanage.

He only started the orphanage because of Roger. The old man had insisted that he do it. That he was too old to be taking care a a three year old.

He had agreed for the most part except being old. He was only forty-nine and still had the rest of his life ahead of him. He did suppose that if Roger was calling him old he must have been calling himself old too. Roger was only six year younger than him if that!

He ignored it for the most part, though. He still planned on watching L even if it meant putting security cameras in the room without Roger knowing. Even if the cameras couldn't even show a face easily.

He should have went into electronics when he became an inventor. He would have made better security cameras than this by 1992.

Knock knock knock.

He turned to the door watching the handle turn slowly. Being ever so the quick thinker he turned off his TV and cracked open a book lying on the table. He didn't even have time to see which he picked up before Roger walked in.

"Quillish, I don't mean to be rude but I must ask that you come help me with the children. They are driving me absolutely mad! I can't turn around for one second without B trying to clobber A with some sort of object and L trying to 'fix' the Atari!" Roger threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Calm down, old man. I'll come help." Quillish raised from his seat and followed Roger to where the children were. He was ever so glad that Roger disliked kids to some extent that he absolutely had to have his help. That mean the didn't have to leave L alone.

"Thank you. I'm sure now that I've been gone a few moments that A has a few new bruises, L had already fixed the Atari and has probably moved on to the VCR, and B must be looking for a new weapon to smack A with." Quillish let out a small chuckle. He knew there was a good reason he left Roger in charge of everything. He was such an easy man to get along with.

Roger and he walked into the commons area to a site that they should have never in their lives seen. B was kissing A and L had taken apart every electronic item in the room with his so called fixing them.

"...Quillish?" He turned towards Roger.

"Yes, Roger?"

"Don't be mad at me if there ends up three dead kids today." Quillish let out a small chuckle.

"Relax, will you. I'll take care of it. You go lie down, old man."

"You're older than me." Roger replied to him with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not the one taking naps in the middle of the day." He stuck his tongue out and ushered Roger out the door. He had a major mess to clean up. He had an ever lasting hatred of dirty room.

"B, A, and L, get over here now." The children scurried up to him with a slight look of fear on their faces. He shook his head and crouched down to their level.

"Now, I want all of you to fix this mess in thirty minutes or less or none of you shall have no dessert." Quillish told them in a slightly annoyed voice. He hadn't felt annoyed in the least bit. He knew the children would take way more than thirty minutes to get the room cleaned so he had about an hour to relax. He was going to go find Roger and maybe they could have some tea.

"Do you understand?" They all nodded and with that he left the room in search of Roger. He wasn't a hard man to find.

"Roger, do you have a minute?" Quillish stepped into his friend's bedroom. He sat up upon seeing his friend enter.

"For you, anytime." Quillish nodded and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Good, I want to talk about leaving you in charge of the orphanage."

"Quillish, I know I can take care of the children. I've raised little ones before. Remember your sister's kids. She let you have them for four years and right when you received them you handed the over to me. I have no problems taking care of them."

"I know, Roger, but you must understand how hard it is for me to leave the little ones here. I feel like their my own children."

"As do I, Quillish, as do I. I understand but I know I can care for them. You can stay here if you feel that you can't seperate from them. No one will hold it against you." Roger scooted towards Quillish until he was right beside the man then put his hand upon his shoulder.

"You really won't get mad if I stay a few months or more?" Quillish looked into his friend's eyes feeling hope return in him.

"No, of course not. In all honesty, I would prefer that you stay. It get so lonely without you being here.

"I get lonely without you too. We spent so many years living together and now that we're apart even for a short time we end up missing each other. What do they call that?"

"I don't know. Go ask someone younger. I'm far too old to go searching through the cobwebs of my brain for some definition." Quillish laughed. He could relate to that. In another year he would be but fifty years old. Half his live gone by in a flash and it seemed like only yesterday when they had first met.

"How many year have gone by since the day we met?" Roger looked over to him. They had always shared some wave length that kept them in each other's minds at all times.

"Almost thirty years. Seems like yesterday, doesn't it?" Roger nodded.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we first saw each other?"

"I do, my friend, I do."

"Say it again. I found it quite amusing."

"Heh. I said, 'Wow, I never in my life have met someone shorter than me. Congratulations on being the first." Roger let out a chuckle and Quillish couldn't suppress a snicker.

"You never did get any taller."

"I did too! I grew five more inches. It's just the fact that you grew too. If you had stayed the same height I'm sure we'd be even now." Quillish shook his head.

"I had only grew two inches and you grew five."

"I was fourteen when we first met. You were twenty. What did you expect?" Quillish looked into his friend's eyes.

"I don't know. I've already forgotten. That's what happens when you get too old. What year did we meet again?" He questioned. If he was already starting to lose his memory he had no doubt that he would be a blubber buffoon by the time he was eighty.

"1953, old man." Quillish laid back onto the bed.

"I'm going to take a small nap. Wake me in about an hour. I've got to check on the children then."

"Alright, don't eat my pillow again." Quillish snickered at the memory.

"I told you before, I was trying to eat the marshmellow."

"I don't care what you were trying to eat. Whatever it was ended up with me using your chest as a pillow until we could afford a decent one to replace my last."

"Ah, yes, those were the days of our lives too. To think that it's all down hill from here."

"Don't be silly, Quillish. It's your choice in whether it shall be a better day tomorrow or worse. The people who tell you differently are the ones who are wrong." Quillish nodded and sighed. He climbed over to the top of the bed.

"Lay with me until I fall asleep. I still have trouble going to sleep without another person." He smiled up at Roger who smiled back and laid down beside him.

"I do too. Sweet dreams, Quillish."

"Good night, my old friend." Quillish could feel his eyes slipping closed. He always had a hard time staying awake whenever Roger lay down beside him. It was like the man was designed for making him fall asleep.

_"Ooof!"Quillish bumped into someone trying to walk with his eyes closed. He had never been one for sonar navigation. He looked down at the person who he bumped into._

_"Wow, I never in my life have met someone shorter than me. Congratulations on being the first." The words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them._

_"I'm just fourteen! I'll grow taller than you, you jerk!" The young man he had bumped into started yelling at him then stuck his tongue out in a childish manner._

_"Really? You have a mature face on you, boy. What's your name?" He asked trying to be nice._

_"...Roger Ruvie... What's yours?" The boy looked up into his eyes. The boy's eyes were a beautiful shade of grayish green eyes._

_"Quillish, Quillish Wammy. Roger, I think you and I shall be very good friends." Quillish smiled down at the boy._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

Quillish woke up to the feeling of someone's steady breaths against his neck. It was enough to make the man shudder. That was always his sensitive spot.

He looked over to see Roger had fallen asleep with him. Not knowing how long he had been asleep he opted to lie there for a little while and watch his counter part sleep. The man obviously needed it.

Quillish took his time to observe the features on his face. The only sign of wrinkles on his face were only slight wrinkles at the the corners of his eyes. Laugh lines maybe. He doubted it. Roger had never been the one to laugh that much in all his years of knowing the man.

His hair was a rusty shade of blond with a few gray hairs sticking out in random places. He wasn't too attractive but he was terrible looking either. He was what most would describe as okay. It didn't matter to Quillish though. He was never what one would describe as being called a looker.

"I'm too old to be thinking such romantic thoughts." Quillish sighed and sat up feeling the body beside him shift and stir. He decided now might be a good time to wake the man.

"Roger, it's time to wake." He gently shook the man.

"You must get up." Quillish leaned in to where he was sure Roger could feel his breath on his face.

"If you don't wake I'll kiss you like in a fairytale." Still the man did not stir. Quillish took his lips against his own in a short chaste kiss. Roger's eyes fluttered open as Quillish pulled away.

"Took you long enough." He smirked and sat up. Quillish couldn't help a blush that appeared on is face.

"Thirty years long enough." They both laughed.

"Too true, too true." He shook his head.

"We should go check on the children." Roger nodded and they went on to check on the little ones.

_~Time skip~_

_August 5, 2004_

Quillish shook his head as he watched Light and L converse. It reminded him of Roger and he when they were younger.

He could practically feel the sexual tension between the two young genuis'. He almost wanted to yell at them 'Go have explosive sex now because when you're seventy it doesn't work as well!' But, of course, he had more grace than that. He just could push them ever so slightly in the direction towards each other. Like suggesting that maybe that attractive brunette could be Kira. Probably not the best way to go but at least it got L interested.

He was starting to suspect the boy had no interest in sex what so ever but he knew differently. Especially since he had walked in on one of those ever so embarrassing moments where Light-kun was in the shower and L just happened to have his hand down his pants doing nothing. Quillish could have sworn he was going to die of embarrassment.

That meant nothing though. He had to call a certain someone to tell them he would have to postpone seeing him until Halloween. He knew Roger could not handle a hyped up Mello on sugar and especially not a hyped up Near on sugar. You would think the emotionless kid wouldn't mind being absorbed in sugar. That he would just act as if it wasn't there at all. If you thought that you were wrong. The child went ramped. It was almost scary seeing so much energy in him.

Quillish dialed Roger's number he seemed to have memorised by heart.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"H-hello?"

"Roger, I do beg your pardon for interrupting you."

"NO! Trust me when I say that your phone call is much appreciated."

"What's going on there?" He asked with a little caution. He knew Roger could handle it but he just had to know if not for the sake of being polite.

"Mello and Near have gone through puberty, you know that much, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, so has Matt."

"I know."

"Well, I caught them all in a very very, ahem, indecent position this morning in the commons area."

"..."

"Quillish?"

"I just finished buying the tickets to come back to England. We'll be there in no time."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." With that Quillish hung up. He had to go tell the boys that they were taking a little field trip. He was quite sure that was going to go over well with L.

Quillish walked briskly to the investigation room. He found the boys bickering over something he couldn't care less about.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat to get their attention. Light-kun put his mask back on and L followed suit.

"What is it, Watari?"

"We are returning to Wammy's tonight and I need you to get all of your stuff packed. That includes you Light-kun."

"Watari! Light does not even need to know about Wammy's! My successors are there and if he gets their names-" Quillish cut him off.

"I know what I am doing, L. Honestly, you boys should just settle your differences. I know he is probably Kira and what not but even I don't think Light-kun could be as cold as to kill children. If he is I'll take him out for you." L's mouth dropped open. He had never heard Watari speak in such a way.

"Watari, what has gotten into you?" Quillish shook his head.

"Your top three successors were caught in the commons area doing indecent things and I am going back there to help Roger with the situation. It's almost as bad as what happened with B and A in the dining area." Quillish shook his head and shivered. He could never eat in there again.

"...Light, I suggest you pack for around six months." L said in a quiet voice.

"Six months? L, I think that's a little drastic..." He shook his head.

"No, when Watari sees Roger he won't want to leave. It'll take six months of convincing him to get on the god damned plane."

"Light-kun, you may call me Quillish when we get there. I don't want the orphans to get confused." Light nodded still a little confused.

"Good, now boys, go pack." Quillish sighed and went to go pack his clothes also. He didn't tell them he planned on staying. Oh well. All in good time. All in good time. Right now, it didn't even matter. He was going back to be with Roger and they could get over their asses if they thought that he wasn't going to stay...

A.N./ Okay, so I'll end it here. I dare say I shouldn't have been typing this since twelve A.M. because I think it might be a little bit odd and probably doesn't make sense. I'm going to post it anyway because I mean, Why the hell not? Please, no flames. They make me sad and I'm already depressed enough. If you don't like the story go jump off a two foot bridge into a koi pond. If you do, please leave a nice happy review that won't make me sad. :)


End file.
